


Biology

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Armitage Hux es un omega, pero gracias a la ciencia ha evitado que su biología se exprese, ,puesto que un omega no sirve en puestos directivos. Si quería escalar jerarquía en la Primera Orden, era mejor que nadie lo supiera.Sin embargo, la biología no se puede negar para siempre y ahora que su condición se ha vuelto obvia, muchos cambios le esperan.Este era un trabajo para una Semana de Kylux Omegaverse, llego muy tarde, era del 9 al 15 de junio, pero mejor tarde que nunca.





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Los 7 días de esta semana Kylux Omegaverse están publicados todos aquí, espero sean de su agrado.

**DIA 1: GOING THROUGH HEAT/RUT**

 

Arkanis le ofrecía seguridad, lejanía, privacidad y, sobre todo, un lugar donde nadie lo buscaría durante el tiempo que esto durara. Actualmente, era un lugar abandonado puesto que estratégicamente no le servía en nada al nuevo Líder Supremo, lo consideraba parte de ese pasado que debía enterrar y no lo contemplaba en sus planes. Las instalaciones aun son funcionales, pero se veía en ellas el paso del tiempo. Eso no importaba ahora, podían verse como fuera, lo único que quería era un lugar donde pasar los siguientes ciclos.

Había salido de la Supremacy II sin dar mayores explicaciones, después de todo, el nuevo Líder Supremo, se negaba a decir su nombre y sólo se refería a él de esa manera, había reunido a otros Generales a su alrededor. Se rumoraba que tendría pronto un nuevo Gran Almirante y que no sería él. Eso ya lo había asumido y aceptado, aunque obviamente respondería de alguna manera a tal degradación.

Pero ahora, nada de eso importaba. El llegar a Arkanis en una nave sin identificar no le fue difícil, la enorme tormenta casi perpetua lo recibió, de alguna forma se sentía como en casa al ver semejante clima horroroso. No había nadie allí por lo que tuvo que llevar todo lo que necesitaría, tras de él bajo una plataforma de carga y un BB9 que la guiaba. Esa sería toda su compañía durante aquellos días y era más que suficiente.

Un largo pasillo oscuro lo llevó hasta una zona de habitaciones, recordaba ese lugar, la última habitación era suya, por alguna razón se dirigía a territorio familiar. La puerta se abrió sin problemas, aun tras años sin usarse el mecanismo era perfecto. Al entrar, exhaló un suspiro sin percatarse de lo que había hecho. Este lugar no traía buenos recuerdos, de hecho, se fue de ahí siendo muy niño, sin embargo, los muebles no eran precisamente algo infantil. La cama estándar, la mesa estándar, la silla estándar. Nada aquí evidenciaba que él hubiera vivido entre estas paredes, sin embargo, le era conocido y prefería estar aquí que en otro lugar.

Sacó su datapad, armó el sistema de seguridad que había permanecido apagado, cerró todas las puertas e hizo descender su nave al hangar. No quería que nadie viera que estaba ahí, nunca se sabía quién podía estar mirando, aunque el lugar estuviera por completo vacío.

El droide BB9 hizo bajar la plataforma para poder descargar, bajó uno a uno los contenedores y entonces él se encargó de abrir uno por uno. Había un contenedor con comida, otro con agua y otro con ropa y ciertos artículos de importancia. Sacó la comida y la acercó a la cama, hizo lo mismo con el agua. La ropa la apartó, la necesitaría después, lo más importante era lo que estaba debajo de esta. Había una serie de consoladores de diversos tamaños y grosores, los iba necesitar, aunque al tomarlos en sus manos le provocó una extraña sensación de nausea.

Esto que iba a hacer se le antojaba como caer muy bajo, como algo totalmente desagradable.

Se sentó en la cama, tenía todo a la mano y solo tenía que esperar. Se acostó después de un rato sin saber bien qué debía de sentir. Recordaba vagamente su primer celo, fue algo tan intenso y desagradable que lo llenaron de drogas para detenerlo, situación que normalmente se desaconseja por los efectos secundarios que acarrea. Varios de ellos no fueron malos, como que su olor se perdiera o que careciera de celos durante casi veinte años. No se arrepentía de eso, en el mundo de alfas y omegas, él era un beta que podía concentrarse en el ascenso de su carrera.

Los alfas no encontraban olor en él, tanto el actual Líder Supremo como su Capitana Phasma, podían compartir la misma habitación sin notar que él despidiera esencia alguna.

El no era un beta, pero su cuerpo se comportó como tal durante años y años, hasta hace pocos días. Él no lo notó, su propio olor, lo que no le pasó desapercibido fue el hecho de que cada vez que estaba en el mismo lugar que el Líder Supremo, olía a té y a tierra mojada. Eso era a lo que olía Arkanis cuando la lluvia amainaba un poco y el tomaba su pequeña taza de té para mirar como el cielo abría un poco y se podía ver algo más que las nubes cargadas de agua.

¿Por qué olía a eso? ¿Por qué percibía su aroma? Nunca lo había hecho y ahora estar cerca de él le llevaba a pensar en el único lugar donde alguna vez pudo sentirse como si estuviera en casa. No tenía sentido.

-Hueles a dulce -le dijo el Líder Supremo un par de días después. Eso lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y casi se aleja corriendo de él. Esos signos eran claros, el percibir los aromas del otro es lo que los alfas y los omegas hacen. – Normalmente no hueles a nada, ¿por qué hueles a dulce?

 -No sé de qué habla -dijo firmemente y se alejó, pero lo sabía y por eso hizo arreglos para irse de la Supremacy II y llegar a Arkanis. Se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo porque esta vez no reaccionó de la misma manera a la enorme cantidad de drogas que tomó para detenerlo, su celo está vez no se detuvo y él no podía tomar más de aquello. El temblor en sus manos originado por los medicamentos, la taquicardia, el dolor en el pecho, todo le decía que moriría de seguir tratando de evitar lo que su biología demandaba.

Su celo golpeó de forma tan inesperada que en un segundo estaba sudando frío y con una erección venida de la nada. Creyó que sería cosa de masturbarse y ya, no debía haber mayor problema, sin embargo, no le fue tan sencillo. Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, se encargó de su miembro con calma al principio y al final, desesperado por culminar. Una vez que lo logró todo empeoró, el calor lo hizo sentir que su piel se quemaba, se quitó el resto de la ropa esperando poder refrescarse y tomó una de las botellas de agua que llevó hasta ahí. Pero no mejoraba, sólo se sentía peor.

Había un deseo que crecía, no era suficiente con masturbarse, su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser penetrado, se fue dando cuenta después de la décima vez que tuvo que perseguir su orgasmo. No era suficiente, no lo era, sufría encima de la cama y odiaba tener que hacer aquello. Con una mano alcanzó uno de los consoladores, no era el más grande, no sabía si podría tolerarlo. Lo introdujo poco a poco, dolía, pero no se podía detener, lo necesitaba, tener un miembro dentro, un miembro que lo poseyera para poder darle lo que su cuerpo ansiaba.

Odiaba a su cuerpo por entrar en celo. Se odiaba por caer tan bajo.

Gimió y eyaculó. Creyó que terminaría, que eso era todo. Pero el calor regresó casi al instante y su miembro no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar la flacidez cuando ya estaba de nuevo erecto. ¡Era una tortura! Nadie podría considerar esto como algo placentero. El sudor cubría su cuerpo, su propio seme lo manchaba en su abdomen. Estaba totalmente sucio y era tan horrible que no podía pensar en ello sin sentir asco.

Cerró los ojos y lo vio.

-No… No…

“Puedo ayudarte”

-No…

“Eres un omega, Hux. Uno que huele a dulce y a pan casero”

-¿Tan mal?

“Todo lo contrario”

El Líder Supremo se encontraba lejos, del otro lado de la Galaxia, pero no importaba, de alguna forma estaba en su mente a través de la Fuerza y estaba presente en toda esta degradación por la que estaba pasando.

“Relajate”

Era fácil decirlo, pero estaba muy tenso, de nuevo necesitaba penetrarse y se negaba a usar otro de esos horribles consoladores con formas extrañas y protuberancias. Sin embargo sintió que lo tocaban y eso lo hizo saltar. Sabía que era él, que lo estaba haciendo porque compartían algún tipo de conexión, creía que eso sólo funcionaba con usuarios de la Fuerza.

“También con las parejas, puedo sentirte, puedo tocarte”

-¡No eres mi pareja!

Gritó desesperado y habría dicho algo más de no ser porque la mano invisible del Líder Supremo recorría su pene y estimulaba de una forma que él solo no había logrado. Arqueó su espalda, apretó la sábana estándar de su cama estándar entre sus puños, susurraba algo entre dientes, algo que no quería decir en voz alta.

“Hux… “

Le dijo justo antes de llevar dedos invisibles a su entrada, no se negó porque no podía, parecía que su cuerpo ansiaba aquello. ¿Qué más podía hacer el Líder Supremo? No tuvo más que preguntárselo para que sintiera como esos dedos entraban, salían y se abrían dentro de él. Los gemidos aumentaron, pasó sus manos por su tórax, por su abdomen, imitando caricias que le gustaría sentir mientras era penetrado.

“Podría tocarte por completo si estuvieras aquí”

-No quería .. que .. supieras.

Su voz salía entrecortada, se mordía los dedos de la desesperación, si lo tuviera aquí mordería sus labios hasta sangrarlo, para luego lamer su sangre y tener ese sabor en su boca. Sería bello.

“Podrías hacerlo que quisieras, te dejaría hacerlo sin dudar”

El Líder Supremo le prometía cosas antes de que la sensación de sus dedos se perdiera y sintiera que entraba en él algo más grande.

-No….

“Sólo así te sentirás bien”

Tenía razón, su cuerpo se lo decía. Aunque no estaba aquí lo sentía, como lo dilataba de una forma imposible, mucho más grande que el consolador más ancho que tomó para llevar con él. Entraba en él con desesperación, lo sacudía, lo giraba para poder hacer lo que fuera, sentía la fuerza de sus dedos en las caderas.

“Serás mío, Gran Almirante Armitage Hux, serás mío por completo”

El orgasmo que tuvo al escuchar eso fue el más fuerte de toda su vida.

 

 

Entró vestido de blanco, el uniforme era una preciosura con detalles en dorado. Todos los ojos se clavaron en él y su aroma ahora no estaba para nada disfrazado. Los alfas presentes se sintieron incomodos pero se tuvieron que controlar, estarían muertos nada más de mover un músculo en dirección al nuevo Gran Almirante.

Lo esperaba el Líder Supremo, vestido por completo de negro, le dio la mano para se sentara en e l trono, permaneció de pie a su lado, como un alfa protector de su hermoso omega. Aquel no era un arreglo normal, Armitage Hux seguía buscando el poder y lo encontró en lo que siempre quiso olvidar, en el hecho de que era un omega. El Líder Supremo que podría haberlo dejado de lado siendo un beta, se rendía a la certeza de que el omega que oliera como Hux, era su pareja destinada.

Y como tal, pondría la Galaxia a sus pies.

 

**DÍA 2 NON STANDER PAIRINGS AND ROLES**

 

-Los omegas están hechos para parir.

Fueron las últimas palabras de uno de tantos pilotos que se ejecutaron aquel día. Ratas de la Resistencia, pedazos de escoria que acabaron bajo sus botas porque no merecían ninguna otra cosa.

Estaba furioso, le producía un profundo sentimiento de desazón que ocultaba debajo de toneladas de enojo. Ante todos los demás, altos oficiales de la Primera Orden, él no actuaba como un omega, pero la verdad se supo más allá de la organización militar y ahora los inservibles también sabían lo que su cuerpo era.

El cuerpo de un omega, hecho para concebir y parir crías para su alfa.

-Hux…

Estaban finalmente lejos de los demás, si bien ahora tenían una especie de arreglo, mantenían habitaciones separadas, pero compartían casi la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía uno del otro. El Líder Supremo así lo quería, no se imaginaba dejarlo solo ahora que todos sabían.

No hubiera podido ser de otra forma, se encargó de marcar su territorio de una manera estruendosa y clara. Hux, quien sería nombrado Gran Almirante al día siguiente, bajó de la pequeña nave y el Líder Supremo se acercó a él. Momentos después lo estaba montando como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte. Hux lo odió, pero su cuerpo deseoso de sentir la realidad y no una proyección através de la Fuerza, lo agradecía con vehemencia.

El Líder Supremo descubrió su cuello y lo mordió, en ese momento todos contuvieron la respiración, porque estaban en el hangar frente a un buen número de troppers y de oficiales, era obvio que si hacía eso el hasta ese momento General Hux no era un beta, aquel comportamiento estaba destinado a los omega.

Hux lo golpeó después y lo mordió de igual manera, todos se quedaron bien callados sin expresar su sorpresa. Momentos antes el General era un omega sometido a los deseos de su alfa, segundos después exhibía la fuerza de un alfa y su agresividad cuando algo no le parecía. El Líder Supremo no respondió ante tal muestra de violencia y pese a que terminó con una terrible marca sangrante en su cuello, parecía encantado que su omega fuera tan vivaz y vengativo.

-Hux…

Dice de nuevo y esta vez recibe la mirada enojada del omega quien no había dejado de dar vueltas en la habitación. En parte quería irse de ahí, dejar de ver la expresión de cachorro perdido del Líder Supremo y en parte, quería saltarle encima y demostrarle que no había alfa dominante que tuviera poder sobre él, que los omegas no servían para parir y ya, que este omega tenía la capacidad cerebral para pelear una guerra y ganarla.

\- ¿Qué?

Su irritado tono hace sonreír al Líder Supremo, suspira feliz de poder contemplarlo. Hux estuvo a punto de aventarle algo, lo que fuera, buscaba que tomar entre sus manos y tirárselo a la cabeza.

-Basta, no sirves sólo para parir y eso lo sabes.

Lo toma por la cintura antes de que agarre una lámpara y la estrelle contra él, Hux se sacude y le da una patada.

\- ¿Parir? No voy a parir nada, ¡¡nunca!!

El Líder Supremo sonrió, Hux no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, ¿estaba de acuerdo? ¿No le importaba? No entendía por qué razón lo veía así, porque era capaz de soportar su carácter, que parecía empeorar cada día. ¿Dónde estaba el alfa que lo encerraría en una habitación para complacer sus deseos primarios cada que lo necesitara?

-Ren…

El rostro del otro hombre se iluminó al escucharlo, habían pasado meses desde que regresó de Arkanis y era la primera vez que no le dijo Líder Supremo. Hux se da cuenta, gira la cabeza para que no lo vea a los ojos, también para evitar contemplar esa mirada terrible.

\- ¡Deja de verme así! -le grita finalmente porque se cansa de ella, es dulce, parece feliz y eso no lo entiende, ¿por qué está feliz si Hux no es un omega como los demás, como los que conoce, como aquellos que no suben a los destructores espaciales y se quedan en casa, con niños a su alrededor?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de mirarte?

Hux está eufórico, no sabe si exteriorizar lo que piensa, lo que siente, es peligroso. Una cosa es ser la pareja del Líder Supremo…la pareja de Ren y otra cosa muy diferente es ser…

-Porque parece que sientes cosas por mí, más allá del deseo.

Ren sonríe, lo abraza con fuerza poniendo énfasis en la diferencia de la masa muscular de ambos, él puede someterlo con el poder de esos brazos y sin embargo no lo hace, sólo ahora que lo quiere tener cerca, muy cerca.

-Siento cosas por ti más allá del deseo.

-¡¡CALLA!!

Hux lo golpea con sus puños, Ren termina por besarlo de forma intensa, apoderándose de todo lo que Hux le permite tomar.

 

**DÍA 3: NESTING AND CUDDLING**

Ren no estaba, Ren estaba lejos, Ren estaba con sus estúpidos Caballeros en una situación que involucraba sólo a usuarios de la Fuerza.

¡¡Cómo lo odiaba!!

Por irse a ocupar de tonterías en lugar de quedarse donde le correspondía como Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden.

Claro que no iba a admitir que lo que le molestaba era que se alejara de él.

Caminó con su uniforme blanco, era precioso y algo que siempre anheló, le gustaban los detalles dorados, le gustaba como se veía en él. Llegó hasta uno de los grandes ventanales con paneles reforzados para ver las estrellas. Se quedó mirando perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Su mente fue a semanas antes, cuando regresó de Arkanis, Ren estaba esperando por él con una ansiedad marcada en el rostro, parecía estar dispuesto a lanzarse sobre de él si alguno de los oficiales se atrevía a moverse hacía él. Todos debieron darse cuenta, era una actitud clásica de alfa. De inmediato, después de ser transportado como bulto desde el hangar hasta la habitación de Ren y sobretodo a su cama, después de ser mordido una y otra vez y acabar con una herida terrible en la base de su cuello, después de desencadenar una reacción biológico-atávica en su cuerpo, fue imposible tomar los medicamentos para suprimir el olor característico de los omega y sus ciclos de celo.

-No es posible Gran Almirante -le dijo una de las médicos, una de tantos que le repitieron lo mismo. Era peligroso, por eso se les repite a todos los omega que se simulan ser beta de manera química, que jamás deben entrar en contacto con un alfa que los marque. Ahora podría retomarlos, si no hiciera caso a las advertencias, pero podría ser que termine con una hemorragia cerebral o algo peor.

Así que por eso está aquí, mirando las estrellas y maldiciendo a Kylo Ren por ser un alfa, maldiciendo a su biología por ser tan débil y dependiente, maldiciendo que justo ahora quisiera abrazar al estúpido hombre y aspirar su olor característico para sentirse bien.

¿Qué clase de Gran Almirante tiene que calmarse con el olor de otro?

Reanuda su marcha, llega a su habitación, la cual ahora comparte con Ren, se toma el tiempo para servirse una copa de su mejor licor, se sienta con el vaso en las manos bebiendo de forma pausada. Sí, está desesperado, pero no sería Armitage Hux si cediera a sus necesidades de forma animal sin dar cabida a la elegancia.

Usó la datapad, repartió trabajo y responsabilidades, se quitó los guantes despacio, los dejó junto a la datapad sobre el escritorio. Dejó las botas en el camino, tal vez su único momento de desparpajo, luego entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, pasó sus manos sobre las sábanas y por eso sólo hecho, el olor de Ren invadió el lugar. Se levantó de golpe, se fue al armario, la ropa de Ren era repetitiva igual que la suya, pero toda había sido usada por él, así que guardaba ese olor, sutil para cualquier otro, pero intenso para él.

Deja cada traje en la cama, se quita su uniforme con todo cuidado y lo cuelga para que no se arrugue, podría haberlo dejado sobre alguna silla y el droide habría hecho lo propio, pero de nuevo, no sería Armitage Hux si no controlara hasta la forma en que se cuelga su uniforme.

En el caso de toda la ropa de Ren, poco le importaba si se arrugaba, se acostó sin ropa y se cubrió con ella, también las sábanas, las cuales prohibió cambiar en la ausencia de Ren pese a que eso era algo totalmente fuera de protocolo, olían a él. Aspiró profundo y calmó sus nervios, esa ansiedad que creía desde su estómago y se esparcía de forma uniforme a cada rincón de su ser.

El olor de Ren en la cama era algo que lo serenaba, aunque claro no se lo iba a decir, que podrían tener todo el sexo que quisieran, pero al final debía aspirar su aroma, potenciado por el sudor, para poder sentirse bien. Era por eso que se le abrazaba, que pegaba su nariz a su pecho y a su cuello, que aspiraba profundo. El omega dentro de él necesitaba que su alfa le asegurara de una forma química que todo estaría bien.

 

-¡¡Qué odioso!!

Gritó en la soledad al darse cuenta de que estaba dejando al omega expresarse. El gran alfa lo iba a cuidar, el gran alfa le daría el sexo de su vida, el gran alfa le daría cachorros. No, nada de eso había sido su objetivo en la vida, nada de eso era lo que él quería. Nada de eso…

La datapad sonó con un mensaje, se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue corriendo a tomarla, el patrón de sonido era el propio de Ren, así que se apresuró más que si hubiera sido una alerta de ataque.

-Hux… -Ren se pudo dar cuenta de que el Gran Almirante estaba desnudo por el ángulo en el que tomó la datapad, al ser consciente de esto, Armitage Hux no tuvo reacción alguna de pena o bochorno, no sería él si no pudiera presentarse con el mismo aplomo con el uniforme o totalmente desnudo. – No sabía que sería este tipo de llamada…

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Kylo Ren levantó una ceja y movió su mano derecha logrando que él sintiera un leve roce en su entrepierna. El vínculo entre ambos era inmenso durante el celo, pero muy leve el resto del tiempo, aun así, el poder de Ren se volvió mayor cada día, por eso podía sentirlo pese a la distancia.

-Llegaré pronto.

-Más te vale – le dijo en un tono lapidario y cortó la comunicación. El Gran Almirante Hux estaba fúrico, borró la llamada del archivo y se fue echando pestes contra Ren por haberlo tocado de esa manera a través de la Fuerza. El omega en él se dejó caer sobre la pila de ropa de Ren y se restregó, aspirando el olor en ella.

 

No estaba seguro de en qué momento se durmió. Cuando Ren lo encontró parecía que había hecho un nido, toda la ropa oscura alrededor de él, estaba tapado con una de sus capas y abrazaba la almohada de Ren como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se sentó a su lado, acarició sus cabellos y le dejó un beso en la base del cuello, donde la horrible mordida repetida una y otra vez, se había convertido en una evidente cicatriz. Se quitó las botas y la ropa usada por días, con ella cubrió el cuerpo de Hux y después se acostó en el lugar donde estaba la almohada.

Estaban dentro de un nido, el lugar seguro de un omega, donde todo está bien, donde nada malo le puede pasar. No es debilidad, solo demuestra que ese omega, ama con todo su corazón a su alfa.

 

**DÍA 4: SCENTS**

 

-Tu olor… tu olor…

Repetir eso era un mantra para Ren cierto días. Por eso no le causó preocupación, solo que esta vez fue insistente. Ambos tenían responsabilidades, cosas de la que encargarse, pero al Líder Supremo parecía importarle poco. No lo dejó salir de la cama, lo besó desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus pies, le dejó salvajes mordidas en la cara interna de sus muslos, pareciendo un salvaje que sólo deseaba que abriera las piernas. Eso al Gran Almirante le provocaba mucho, no lo decía, pero lo gemía y Ren se daba cuenta.

Esa mañana se encargaba de dilatarlo bien, pese a ser un omega, Hux ameritaba mucho trabajo previo, tal vez por tantos años de tomar medicamentos para evitar su celo, tardaba en lubricar de forma correcta. Ren se sorprendió de que después de la mamada que le dio, Hux estuviera muy mojado.

-Ren.. no, ¿qué haces? -le dijo apenas con fuerzas esperando que se detuviera, pero el hombre no se detuvo, sabía que estaba listo para ser penetrado y lo hizo, sin nada de preparación previo más que su boca chupando el pene del Gran Almirante. Normalmente aquello no bastaba, por lo que Hux estuvo a punto de gritar esperando dolor. No fue así, la gran erección de Ren entró en él sin problemas y lo hizo gemir por más de una hora sin correrse.

Para cuando terminaron era tarde para todo, pero era el Gran Almirante, qué importaba. Además, era eficiente, compensó la falta de trabajo mientras estaba en la cama con Ren con horas extra, llegó agotado a su habitación y estuvo terminando pendientes en los informes de las flotas. Ren estuvo ausente todo el día, pero al entrar a donde estaba Hux, el golpe de su olor despertó su deseo de nuevo.

El Gran Almirante no sería quien es si se hubiera dejado arrastrar a la cama, pateó y arañó a Ren para que lo dejara terminar su trabajo. Por eso es que terminaron teniendo sexo en el sillón, con Hux sentado sobre su verga y con la datapad en la mano, demostrando que podía entregarse al placer y corregir reportes.

Hasta que fue tan intenso que la datapad cayó al suelo y sus manos se concentraron en sujetarse de Ren para no caer él también.

 

Los días siguientes fue un poco lo mismo, pero más salvaje. Ren era golpeado por el olor de Hux y debía tomarlo, era como una orden química imposible de desobedecer. Además de que, en esas ocasiones, Hux ya estaba casi chorreando por su verga, su entrada muy húmeda lista para él. Lo hicieron en la sala de juntas, en uno pasillo cualquiera, en el comedor fuera de horarios de uso, en uno de tantos elevadores, en una nave de transporte, donde fuera, pero jamás en el puente. Tampoco expondría a su omega a que otros vieran como le daba placer hasta hacerlo estallar y correrse con fuerza. Además de que Hux primero muerto que manchar su precioso uniforme de Gran Almirante.

El olor cedió después de una semana de sexo furioso y necesitado, no se había ido por completo, pero Ren no era compelido a tomar a Hux de inmediato y Hux dejó de estar húmedo y hubo que volver a prepararlo con cuidado antes de penetrarlo. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos se preguntó por este cambio, ni le dio la más mínima importancia.

 

Semanas después, el Gran Almirante Hux se quedó dormido y partió tarde en una nave con dirección a un sitio de reunión clasificado. Debía verse con los Generales y Almirantes superiores de la Primera Orden. Era de suma importancia esa reunión y ahora llegaría tarde, pero no tenía porque preocuparse, el que llegara al final cuando todos estuvieran juntos no lo dejaría mal, reafirmaría su superioridad.

Sin embargo, alguien debió informar de esto. No sabía si el traidor estaba en su nave o en alguna otra, pero fue su transportador el que fue interceptado y fue a él a quien apresaron. Un escuadrón de palurdos los interceptó y lo subieron a la otra nave, cubrieron su cabeza, lo dejaron en lo que parecía una celda, no volvió a ver la luz hasta después de muchas horas.

Frente a él estaba la que era su igual, General Leia Organa. El grado no importaba, ella era la que inspiraba y comandaba, era siempre ella.

-Gran Almirante Armitage Hux, bienvenido y me permito felicitarlo.

Hux levantó una ceja, no iba a dirigirle la palabra, eso lo había decidido, pero esa felicitación picó su curiosidad.

-¿Felicitarme?

La General Organa sonrió, parecía que esa respuesta era la que esperaba.

-Por su embarazo, entre omegas podemos saber eso, es un olor único, ¿su alfa no lo percibe?

 

Posiblemente fue el momento más crítico de su vida. Ren había pasado semanas sobre de él, caricias, sexo, caricias, besos, más sexo, todo aderezado con mucha ternura, siempre asegurándose de dejarle algo con su olor para las horas que estuvieran separados.

Pero era sólo eso, Ren… cuidándolo de una forma… dulce.

Se le fue el color del rostro y todo se puso muy negro.

 

DÍA 5: PROTECTIVE INSTINCS

 

-Líder Supremo, reportan del Consejo que el Gran Almirante no ha llegado y no se pueden comunicar con su nave.

El Líder Supremo estuvo al lado de Mitaka en el segundo siguiente y le ladró una orden, “encuéntralo”, le dijo y el pequeño beta se puso a temblar. Para ser sinceros, todos en el puente se sintieron muy intimidados por el despliegue del alfa.

La Galaxia dejó de tener una supremacía de alfas mucho tiempo antes, con el desarrollo de elementos químicos que cambiaran la biología al gusto del usuario, el ser alfa, beta u omega, no genera ninguna diferencia. Sin embargo, había alfas muy dominantes, que, por su estatura y su cuerpo, sobresalían. Estaba Kylo Ren y la Capitana Phasma como ejemplo de lo anterior. Pero durante mucho tiempo, nadie supo de la condición de omega de Hux y este era igual de temido que los dos alfas.

Pero el omega de Ren, su pareja, quien compartía todo con él desde semanas atrás, había sido capturado, la señal de su nave había desaparecido y no podían entablar una comunicación. Eso despertaba todo el instinto del alfa de manera inmediata. Fueron al último lugar donde se tenía registro de la nave, encontraron un rastro distinto y camuflado, lo siguieron hasta un planeta sin nombre, pero con una atmosfera adecuada para la vida. No se detectaban naves, lo cual era extraño, ni tecnología, todo debía estar subterráneo y bien protegido.

Pero a Ren le importó poco meterse en territorio desconocido, tomó una nave, la primera con que se cruzó y bajó tan sólo acompañado de un puñado de troopers que consiguieron subir con él. Era selvático, además hacía un calor horroroso y la fauna de insectos era abundante. Pero a Ren seguía sin importarle, avanzó hasta la única fuente de calor fuera de lo usual en todo el planeta, lo que creía que era un generador subterráneo, entraron por una puerta disimulada a un área de carga y de ahí, inició una masacre.

Salieron ratas de la Resistencia de todos lados, pero él, como Hux había evaluado, había incrementado su poder cada día más, por lo que cada disparo de blaster en su contra era inútil. Aquello le costó la vida a mucha gente que no debió salir a su encuentro, de hecho, estaban actuando por cuenta propia, la orden era que lo dejaran pasar sin inmiscuirse.

Los que hicieron caso a la inesperada orden se replegaron en niveles inferiores, todos estaban muy tensos, percibían el peligro y esto causaba un caos de olores entre aquellos que por su biología no podían controlarlo. La mayoría de los combatientes de la Resistencia mantenían a raya este tipo de cosas, como la esencia normal de cada uno, usaban lo que fuera para detener el período del celo y se retiraban del frente cuando era necesario. Aun así, una buena relación entre alfas, omegas y beta prevalecía, ninguna saltaba presa de sus instintos, aunque la mayoría de los que desobedecieron la orden fueron alfas que no se pudieron contener ante el olor de Kylo Ren, que percibían como un enorme peligro.

Cuando no hubo ya quien se enfrentara a Ren, este siguió su caminando buscando a Hux, era sencillo, su olor destacaba entre todos, lo guiaba a él. Pateó una puerta y se encontró con una imagen extraña. La General Leia Organa y el Gran Almirante Armitage Hux estaban cómodamente sentados ante una mesa y degustaban té y pasteles.

Kylo Ren casi se talla los ojos ante semejante aberración.

-Alfas, es imposible contenerlos cuando entran en ese estado, creen que deben proteger al débil omega.

-Demostré tener algo de débil omega cuando me desmayé.

Leia Organa le sonrió con calidez a Hux y acarició su mano con delicadeza.

-Cariño, la noticia que te di impactaría a cualquiera.

Hux asintió y dio un sorbo a su té porque estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Ben, siéntate.

Kylo Ren no se movió ante las palabras de su madre, era bien sabido que no tenían una buena relación y su querella había fundado toda la guerra después de que el Líder Supremo Snoke fuera asesinado. Si fueran una madre y un hijo amorosos, una tregua podría existir desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ren, siéntate.

Dijo Hux y casi como un cachorro, Ren apagó el sable de luz y fue a su lado, tomo una de las sillas y se sentó a la derecha de su omega. Leia Organa no perdió la sonrisa.

-Vamos a firmar una tregua. Ahora, entre la General, el Líder Supremo y el Gran Almirante.

La mirada que le dirigió Ren a Hux no tuvo precio, Leia casi suelta una carcajada, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ren no entendía y por eso miraba a su omega buscando evidencias de que lo hubieran drogado. Lo tomó del cuello sin querer lastimarlo, solo descubrió el lugar de la cicatriz y pegó su nariz a la misma, aspiró profundo y se dio cuenta que el olor dulce de Hux era mucho más fuerte y que el trasfondo de este, el olor a hojas de té que compartían, era mucho más intenso y definido. Pero había algo más, algo que no lograba comprender y que había olido antes.

Olía a lluvia, a una tormenta inmensa, olía a una fogata, olía a comida casera. De hecho, olía a la sopa que más le gustaba de niño.

-Estás oliendo a tu familia.

La mirada de Ren fue directa para encontrar los ojos de su madre. Ella no dijo nada más, pero él no necesitaba nada más. El olor de Hux escondía algo más profundo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en esto, percibió un destello de la Fuerza tan pequeño, que podría venir de cualquier lado, pero no lo hacía, venía de dentro de su omega.

-¿Ren?

La voz de Hux era clara, si Ren respondía de manera desfavorable, él estaba listo para mandarlo al demonio, pero ¿cómo podría responder de otra manera? Movió sus manos, acaricio las mejillas de su omega y lo miró a los ojos. No sabía que decir, no tenía idea, así que lo besó profundo, buscando conectar con él a todos niveles, físico, emocional, a través del vínculo entre alfa y omega y a través de la Fuerza.

Después de eso sólo se miraron por un rato antes de que Hux asintiera y volcara su atención en Leia Organa.

-Vamos a firmar esa tregua.

 

**DÍA 6: OUTDATED TRADITIONS**

 

-Debes dormir -le dijo por veinteava vez desde que lo vio tallarse los ojos, pero es que la tregua no se convierte en paz de la noche a la mañana. Llevaban siete meses en ese trabajo, delimitando espacios seguros, integrando a la población, desmantelando la jerarquía militar que sólo mantenían en cierto sentido. Kylo Ren era su alfa y no admitía más trabajo. La Gran Almirante Organa y él, compartían responsabilidades muy puntuales, eran pilares en lo que sucedería a futuro.

¿Por qué Armitage Hux cambió todo su punto de vista al saber de la vida que crecía dentro de él? Recordaba su propio pasado, creciendo en una guerra, huyendo, sintiendo la posibilidad de morir y luego utilizado como una pieza más en el desarrollo de la nueva organización, viviendo a la sombre de su padre al que nunca le tuvo mucho aprecio y después, simplemente deseaba ver muerto.

Pensaba igual en Ren, quien creció en la contraparte y aunque fue amado, sus padres tenían obligaciones más allá de ser sus padres, por lo que hubo mucha soledad en su corazón desde siempre.

Esto deja la guerra a los niños que nacen en ella y en cosa de segundos después de despertar del desmayo que provocó la noticia, tomo esa decisión. No quería que su hijo o hija fuera un niño de guerra, escondido, protegido, creciendo con miedo, esperando lo peor.

Ren se sentó detrás de él y comenzó a masajear su cuello y sus hombros, esto ayudaba, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no se podía dar el lujo de no terminar. Se quedaron en silencio de esta forma, Ren siguió con el masaje hacia su espalda y luego pasó sus brazos al frente, rodeando su abdomen el cual ahora ya era abultado y le pesaba a Hux de forma evidente.

-Leia pregunta, cosa que ha hecho varias veces, cuando nos casaremos.

-Nunca -le respondió de forma muy tranquila. Al principio fue evidente que si era Organa quien insistía, pero conforme pasaron las semanas, el que preguntaba era Ren. Estaban unidos, por el vínculo, por su hijo, ¿qué más quería? ¿La autoridad de la Gran República de Planetas Unidos? Esa autoridad eran Organa y él, por lo que su madre podría declararlos casados en una cena familiar y listo, no veía necesidad de ir más allá. Además de todo, con el bulto enorme que era su hijo, rara vez disfrutaba pasearse en público.

-Hace tres meses me pidió una fecha para la boda… es mañana.

Hux no dijo nada. Bajó la datapad y la apagó, cosa que jamás hace. Suspiró profundo, era un sonido más bien como si necesitara sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones para poder relajarse. Se recargó en Ren, lo usaba para descansar su espalda que sufría bastante por el peso de su hijo. Cerró los ojos, se imaginó una boda y sonrió.

-Te voy a matar.

-No lo dudo… -Ren parecía haber perdido la voz, eso le hizo gracia, una frase así y su alfa se sometía por completo.

-Es una tontería, ¿qué mas quieres? Huelo a ti todo el tiempo, tengo una cicatriz espantosa que apesta a Kylo Ren, voy a tener un cachorro tuyo…  ¿qué más quieres?

-Todo.

 

Para Hux fue terrible, pero en cierta manera entendía a Ren. Esto no era cosa de la biología, aunque ayudó mucho a que todo lo demás tomara su lugar adecuado. En la Galaxia había muchos alfas y omegas, había muchas relaciones que no tenían nada que ver con compromiso, más bien con sexo y sumisión. Existían alfas que solo querían coger y esparcir su semilla y omegas abandonados, secuestrados, usados y asesinados. No era algo raro, aunque tampoco era ya la regla. Pero en su caso era mucho más. Una vez que supo que Hux era un omega, Kylo Ren entendió muchas cosas, entre ellas que daría todo por él, que lo protegería la vida entera y que si fuera uno o diez cachorros, amaría a toda su familia hasta el fin de sus días.

Y eso no lo determina una mordida en el cuello y tampoco una boda, pero quería que fuera algo obvio que no se trataba de hormonas, esencias o vínculos entre parejas reproductivas, que quería estar con Hux, que, si había una tregua por su familia, también quería que la legalidad de esta nueva Gran República los reconociera como esposos.

Se casaron en Arkanis, donde estaban haciendo su hogar, para Ren era el peor de los planetas, pero Hux sentía que era el lugar correcto. La tormenta casi evita que otras naves llegaran, pero la Gran Almirante Organa se presentó sin falta, sólo había un puñado de gente invitada. La ceremonia fue sencilla, tuvieron que firmar y fue aquella boda la primera de la Gran República, aunque antes ya habían sido registrados nacimientos, ellos fueron la primera pareja en tomar como legal la nueva autoridad.

 

**DÍA 7: PACK/ FAMILY DYNAMICS**

 

-Luego gritó a todo pulmón algo como “puto Ren, te odio, te voy a matar en cuanto acabe esto”.

Los tres pares de ojos lo miraban incrédulo, bueno solo dos, porque uno de ellos ya había escuchado la historia completa y sólo podía volver a morirse de la risa.

-Anakin, dile a papá que lo cuente bien.

Las dos niñas más pequeñas, acostumbradas a la forma desparpajada de hablar de su padre, no se ofendían por las malas palabras, pero querían saber la historia como era. En su mente, su papá Armitage no podría decir esas cosas. Anakin miró a su padre, quien estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada y luego a sus hermanas.

-Padmé, Leia, temo decirles que lo está contando bien. -Las niñas dejaron escapar un resuello, aún seguían incrédulas, pero Anakin jamás decía mentiras. – A mi me lo contó papá Armitage y me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-Duele mucho… que nazca un niño -Padmé lo estaba analizando, obviamente estaba interesada, Anakin era alfa, Leia beta, pero ella era una omega y sabía que en algún momento podría quedar embarazada y pasar por lo mismo que su papá Armitage.

-No entiendo entonces -dijo al final Padmé. – Si es tan horrible y duele tanto, ¿porqué se embarazó una segunda vez de Leia y una tercera vez de mí? Y ahora una cuarta vez, ¡¿por qué?!

-Porque quiero otro niño para ponerle Ben ya que su padre no me dejó nombrar así a Anakin.

Hux, con su enorme vientre en el cual cargaba otro niño, llegó con una bandeja con comida para sus hijos, Ren saltó a su encuentro y lo ayudó para que no se cansara demasiado. Le dio un beso en los labios, uno que no respetaba donde estuviera o frente a quien estuvieran, eran segundos para ellos donde lo más importante era que eran pareja y que se amaban mucho más que al principio de su relación.

-Además de que amo a tu padre y a ustedes -se sentó junto a Padmé y ella sonrió, eso podía entenderlo, si era por amor tenía más sentido pasar por todo ese dolor. Hux le dio un beso en la nariz a su hija menor y le sonrió. – Recuerda que no es un destino escrito, pequeña. Que seas omega no te hace que sea una obligación que pases por todo esto. Tienes todas las opciones a tu disposición, hay omegas que jamás se juntan con un alfa, que escogen otro omega o un beta o que se dedican a viajar sin importarles que tipo de biología tengan.

La niña sonrió, se acurrucó con cuidado sobre su padre y acarició la pancita donde estaba su hermano. Al ver esto, el instinto de protección de todos afloró, los omegas de su familia tuvieron un momento que hizo que todos sintieran sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. La primera en moverse fue Leia, se abrazó a su padre del otro lado y luego Anakin se sentó a sus piernas y las abrazó. Ren se sentó detrás de Hux y rodeó a Hux y a sus hijas con sus brazos.

-No quisiera interrumpir -dijo Hux después de varios minutos en aquella posición -Pero creo que Ben quiere nacer hoy y no la otra semana como dijo la doctora.

Ren saltó igual que Anakin, las niñas no supieron que hacer, pero al final salieron todos en dirección al centro de Arkanis, la enorme urbe debajo de un domo que mantenía a raya la tormenta, los esperaban ya en el centro médico donde el dolor iba a comenzar de nuevo para Hux, porque no le servían para nada ninguno de los medicamentos disponibles para mitigarlo. Pero era un dolor que pasaba con gusto, porque entonces tendría al último de sus hijos en brazos y su familia estaría completa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?   
> Dejen aquí sus impresiones, me ayudan a mejorar.
> 
> Me encuentran en Facebook como Nimirie.


End file.
